world_of_horrorfandomcom-20200213-history
Ghostface/Billy Loomis and Stu Macher
Biography 'Murder of Maureen Prescott' Roman met Billy and mentored him to kill Maureen Prescott coupled by the fact that Maureen is responsible billy's parents divorcing. Billy commited the murder with the help of Stu. 'Starting the Woodsboro Murders' A year later Billy, and his friend Stu decided to commit murders so they can be heros when they survived. At this time they developed the costume that would be later known as Ghostface. 'Scream' High school student Casey Becker received a series of phone calls from a flirting stranger while she prepared a movie night with her boyfriend, Steven Orth. She realized her caller could see her, and that he had already beaten and tied Steve to a lawn chair outside her home. The caller forced her to answer horror movie trivia, and then gutted Steve when she answered a question wrong. Casey made a run for her life, but Ghostface caught her. He gutted her and strung her up to a large tree for her parents to find. The next day, with the town of Woodsboro, CA reeling from the double homicide, Ghostface called Sidney Prescott at her home. Ghostface taunted her before attacking. She staved him off, but discovered her boyfriend, Billy Loomis, nearby. Billy was brought into custody, but Sidney received another call from the killer. He informed her that she "fingered the wrong man...again," implying that he was responsible for her mother's murder a year previously. Woodsboro High school was temporarily shut down for the students' protection after Sidney was attacked by Ghostface in the school bathroom. With hardly anyone around, Principal Himbry was murdered in his office after school let out. He was later strung up to the flag pole as a diversion to get many students to leave Stu Macher's party, where Ghostface struck again. Sidney's best friend, Tatum Riley, was murdered in the garage. Next, Ghostface seemingly murdered Billy Loomis in the upstairs. Ghostface stalked Sidney outside, where he slashed the throat of Kenny Jones. Ghostface stabbed Dewey Riley and continued chasing Sidney outside. Eventually Sidney made her way back inside the house, where she learned Ghostface was really Billy Loomis and Stu Macher. With the help of Gale Weathers, she saved her father and killed both Billy and Stu. Identities and Motives *'Billy Loomis': Maureen Prescott had an affair with Hank Loomis, which prompted Hank and Billy's mother to divorce. Billy killed her out of anger. A year later, Billy and Stu started a murder spree in Woodsboro, planning on copying their favorite movies and becoming heroes when they survived. Their plan was to frame Maureen's husband, Neil Prescott, and culminate in killing Sidney. It was then revealed two movies later, that Roman mentored Billy to kill Maureen and eventually kill Sidney since Roman made it sound like Maureen was the cause of Billy's parent's divorce. *'Stu Macher': Stu was a horror movie fanatic who followed his best friend, Billy Loomis, around. Submitting to peer pressure from Billy (and possibly being in some sort of secret relationship), Stu helped murder Maureen Prescott. A year later, they committed a murder spree in their home town, planning on recreating their beloved horror movies and becoming heroes for surviving the bloodbath. Their first targets were Stu's ex-girlfriend and her new boyfriend (Casey Becker and Steve Orth). They also killed Stu's current girlfriend, Tatum They eventually went on to kill mulptiple people however, he came to his death when he chased Sidney and bit his hand, which gave her time to drop a TV over his head, eletrcuting him and kill him almost instanely. Category:Deceased